The Surprising Run In
by mary557
Summary: What happens when something from the past meets Ciel and his Butler that also peeks Sam and Dean's curiosity for a new case. BTW swearing, don't really have to have watched to certain season, just know who characters are and plot of the story.
1. The Beginning

"Come on Sammy, let's go find these sons of bitches." The elder brother nodded to the abandoned house. "Dean, this isn't a good idea." The younger one said. "Stop complaining like a bitch and let's go. We gotta take care of this before it gets any worse." The two brothers headed into the building.

_flashback_

Sam and Dean sat in a booth of a Waffle House while looking for a case as usual. "Hey Dean, look at this." Sam handed his older brother the news paper and pointed to an article. "So what, stupid kids kids are going into an abandoned house and come back all weird." Sam looked at Dean like he was an idiot.

"Yea, an **_abandoned _**house. Dean that just spell a haunting. And the house the kids are going into, look." Sam showed Dean an old news paper article on the death of a family that happened in that house. "One of the dead family members has to be the cause." Dean scrolled and glanced over the article. "Sam." Sam read what the article had written,

"_It is believed that the husband killed his family than himself. There is not enough evidence to support this. The Middleton family was originally from London, England but moved here 6 years ago before their son's birth. The marriage was arranged after the death of Elizabeth, Lizzy's, original fiancé died of an unknown disease at the young age of 14."_

"Well that's probably the cause of the haunting. Let's go." Sam and Dean hopped into the Impala and headed to upstate New York were the house was located.

"Why do you think he killed them?" Dean asked. "Maybe he was jealous." "Of what?" "Maybe that Elizabeth girl was still in love with her dead fiancé. It said later in the article that she was called crazy because she still believed he was still alive. And apparently they had be betrothed since he was born, she was a year older then him and they were cousins." Sam informed his brother. "Ew gross." "Well in their time it was normal to do that. It was to keep the family blood strong and pure." "Hm that's... interesting. Thank you for letting me know walking encyclopedia." Dean patted his brother on the back as Sam glared at his stupid brother.

"Young master," There was a knock on the door, "come in Sebastian." A tall man walked into the room with a trolly with tea and snacks. "Todays tea is Earl Grey accompanied by a vanilla cake with creme filling and strawberries." The butler called Sebastian pured the tea elegantly, sliced the cake and placed it on the table for his master. "Here s today's newspaper as well." Sebastian handed the paper to the young master.

The little lord began flipping through it when, "Sebastian. Didn't this house belong to Lizzie when she was alive." "So it is my lord." The young master stopped for a minute to think, "This is an order, find put anything you can about the children and this case. Inform me within 15 minutes." The butler knelt down and placed his hand over his heart. "Yes my lord." Within seconds the butler was gone and the little lord sipped his tea, ate his cake, and continued to flip through the newspaper.

"News seems to be the same everyday these days. How boring. Hopefully this case will keep me interested for a while." The little lord threw the newspaper on his desk and picked up his paperwork that needed to be done before the end of the day.


	2. Their Encounter

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm excited about this one and I hope you all enjoy it too!**

**My last chapter had A LOT of mistakes, so sorry 'bout that. **

**Keep Reading and Review!**

**Enjoy Darlings~**

* * *

Ciel was having a second slice of cake and cup of tea by the time he finished his paperwork. Just then Sebastian came exactly 15 minutes from when he left. "Did you do what I asked you to?" Ciel looked up from a book he was reading. "Yes, my Lord." "Tell me what you have learned." Sebastian looked up and smirked, "Yes, my Lord. It seem that the children that have returned are absent minded and don't respond to anything. Other than that they seem perfectly fine and there are no physical injuries. There are also rumors around town that the house is haunted by one of the dead members from the former owners."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and asked, "Are there such things as ghost?" Sebastian pondered at the question before answering, "I have heard they exist but I myself have never encountered one." Ciel looked at Sebastian, "We're going into town, I have someone I wish to speak with." Ciel stood up and walked toward the door but turned around before leaving, "Sebastian, arrange some modern clothes for me before we go into town," Ciel opened the door and walked out, but popped his head back into the study, "and wear something more modern yourself." Ciel walked down the hall leaving a surprised Sebastian behind.

Sam and Dean drove into down and checked into the first inn in the phonebook. "First we should gather more info on the family that used to live in the house." Sam said and Dean nodded in response. They walked out of their room and started walking to the library when everyone started to whisper. "Sammy, is it just me or is it too quiet?" Sam looked around and noticed how everyone was whispering and thought the towns people were whispering about them but realized it was directed to the young boy who was walking down the street. Something about him was different, it was the way he walked, more like the way he carried himself. A few paces behind him was a tall man who followed the boy like a shadow. The two strange people walked into the same library Sam and Dean were heading towards. After the two were in the library everyone started speaking normally.

"Dean, did you see those two people?" Dean nodded, "What about them?" he asked afterword. "There's something strange about them." Sam walked up to a lady and introduced himself and Dean, "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We just moved here and wanted to introduce ourselves." Sam held his hand out and the lady took it and shook it, "Hi, I'm Sara. Nice to meet you." Who were those two? The ones that walked into the library?" Sam asked. "Oh, those two. His family are descendants of a noble family that moved here in the late 1800s. They barely come into town and just stay in their mansion on the hill." She pointed to a hill as she spoke, "There's a rumor that its the same person and he's been alive for hundreds of years, but that's just crazy." She laughed at the end of her sentence. "Ha ha. Yea that is crazy. Well thank you, Sara."

Sam and Dean walked into the library and split up to search for info. Dean hit the computer and Sam the books. As Dean was walking to the computers he bumped into someone, and chills went down his back. "I'm sorry." The man said with a british accent. Dean looked up and saw it was one of the people Sam and Dean had asked about earlier. "Nah, it fine." The man was about to speak when something interrupted him. "Sebastian, there's no time to dally, hurry. You know I don't like being in town and staying here longer than necessary will only worsen my mood. If what they say about that house is true and it is Lizzy's doings we have to stop her as soon as possible." Sebastian signed, "Yes, my.."

Sebastian was cut off by Ciel's glare. Dean stood there thinking '_How did this kid sneak up on me. I couldn't sense him at all. And earlier what was with that chill that ran down my spine.' _The man, Dean now understood to be Sebastian, walked toward the short kid who seemed different from other kids his age. Dean continued his way to the computers and put off his earlier thoughts.

Sam was flipping through a book when a kid holding an old newspaper sat in the seat across from him. Sam glanced up then looked again. It was the kid. The kid sat and flipped through the newspaper then stopped at the same article Sam and Dean had read about the death of the Middleton family. The kid's face was blank until he read something that shocked him, his expression calmed down and he wore a sad, pitiful look and smile, then whispered to himself, "Silly girl, I can't believe you named your son after me." He shook his head and continued reading.

Just then Sam realized something, '_Maybe it's not a rumor! It said her son's name was Ciel, after her fiancé that was believed to be dead. But what if he never actually died but pretended to be because he couldn't be considered human!' _Sam thought it over and shook his head, _'That's not possible. How could I come up with something so stupid.'_

Before Sam could notice a tall man was speaking to the child. "It seems Lady Midford named her son after you young master." The man whispered. "So it seems. She always was a silly girl. She said she wanted to name our sons after me so she could call him junior." He smiled as he looked at the photo, but it disappeared quickly, "But that could never happen because of that idiot, Alois. It's his and that stupid demon's fault that we're stuck like this for all eternity." Sam's eyes widened. '_Was I right?'_


	3. The Truth Revealed… sort of

_'Was I right?' _Sam thought out loud. "Crap." Sam looked up to see Ciel and Sebastian staring at him. "Sebastian." Ciel looked at Sebastian and he nodded, Ciel stood up and started walking towards the door. Sam stood up to follow him but was grabbed from behind and knocked out.

Sam woke up in a gothic style room and antiques from the 1800s' he looked around to see it was empty. '_Where am I?' _He tired to stand up buy realized he was tied to a chair, '_shit.' _At that moment the door opened and there stood the kid. "Hello," the kid greeted Sam. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sam asked. "You should introduce yourself before asking for someone's name, that's common manner." "Sam. Sam Winchester." "Well Sam, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of Phantomhive."

"Well, Ciel," Sam said in a mocking tone, "what is it that you want from me?" Sam asked clearly irritated. "Well Sam since you asked, I want all the information you have on the case with the Middleton family home." Sam looked at Ciel surprised. "Why do you want that info? Wait! How did you know I had that info?!" Sam said shocked at the question. "Wel-" Ciel was cut off by Sam phone ringing. *RIIINNNNGGG*

"Sebastian." Sebastian went up to Sam and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Sebastian asked. _'First they kidnap me, then they question me. And now they're answering my phone!' _Sam could hear his brother yelling on the other side of the phone. "What the hell have you done to Sam?!" Dean yelled. "Please calm down, Mr. Winchester, your brother is fine. Please come to the following address..." Sebastian walked out the room to continue the conversation. "Well Mr. Winchester, make yourself comfortable, you're going to be here for a while." Ciel smirked and walked out the door. _'Stupid kid.' _

A good 30 minutes later the door opened and Ciel stood in the doorway with Sebastian and Dean. "Sammy!" Dean ran up to his brother and untied the ropes, "Did they hurt you?" Dean asked. "No, I'm fine. They just asked about the case." Dean looked up at Ciel and Sebastian, "What do you want?" The duo looked at each other then smirked. "Sebastian, prepare dinner and a light snack," Ciel then directed his attention to the brothers, "we'll talk in detail over dinner. But for now I want to know the broader information."

Sam and Dean looked at each other then nodded, "Only if you tell us why you want the info." Ciel was shocked by the sudden, yet understandable question. *sigh* Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, "To put it simply, I have a long history with the former residents of the house." Sam and Dean were shocked, "But they've been dead for years! Before you were even born! Before we were born!" Dean yelled.

"As I told you before, we'll discuss the details later. But for now do tell me what you've come to understand or even a simple hypothesis." SAm was the one to speak, "So the rumors about you are true." Ciel looked down shocked, "Maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought," Ciel smirked, "yes the rumors are true. That's why I don't go into town as often as I used to." "So were you really her fiancé? Before you 'died' ?" Sam asked. "Yes, that was quite a long time ago. We were officially engaged December 14, 1875. The day I was born. Lizzy was a year older then me but we were very close when we were young. Things happened and I couldn't reside with normal society anymore. So I faked my death and remained hidden in the shadows from then on."

"So that means..." Sam did the math in his head, "you're 135 years old!" Ciel laughed at the surprised faces. "How can you be that old? That's not possible!" Dean yelled. "For humans, it's not." Sam and Dean looked up at Ciel. "What do you mean?" The door opened and there stood Sebastian, "How rude of me, this is Sebastian, my butler. He's been by my side for many years now." Ciel smirked. "Dinner is ready, my Lord."


	4. Details on the case… and demons

"Dinner is ready, my Lord." Ciel looked over to Sebastian, "I'll be down in a minute. Please untie him, Sebastian." Ciel pointed over to Sam and smirked, "It's not like he can hurt us."

"Unless we pour some salt down your throats and pour some holy water on you." Dean said with a smug look on his face. "Heh. That's cute."

Ciel walked out the door as Sebastian began to untie Sam. "You have nothing to fear. My lord has never killed a human _personally _in his life." Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Why should we believe you?" Sam questioned.

"I do not tell lies. Now if you would please follow me." Sebastian had a creepy overly nice smile on his face that sent chills down their spines. Sebastian led the two through the manor's hallways that were exactly like the manor back in England.

"Fancy, huh. His life must have been an easy one living in a house like this." _The complete opposite. _Sebastian thought to himself.

"Here you are; the dining room." Sebastian opened the door and showed them their seats. "Dinner will arrive shortly." He bowed and walked out the room to get the food.

When he arrived he could almost feel the awkward. "For dinner today we have beef stew served with noodles and a glass of wine." Sebastian poured the wine elegantly reminding Ciel of the time when Mey-Rin spilled wine all over the dining cloth and Sebastian had to save the day from the mess the other servants usually left.

"Now that dinner is served please tell me the details of the case." Sam and Dean nodded, "Fine."

Sam explained since he was the more refined of the two, "Well we believe this to be a haunting. Most likely one of the former members of the house." There was a pause. "I saw you reading the article about their deaths and the possible story."

Ciel looked at Sam and sighed. "Yes and what about it?" "Well I thought it would be better to skip that part... Anyways, the most likely culprit is the husband. Ghosts occur either when they have unfinished business or it could be a vengeful spirit, in which case either the wife or son..."

"So ultimately it could be anyone, great." Ciel stated sarcastically. "So far we don't have many details and are thinking of checking into the situation. If any of them were cremated then that knocks out the sus-" Sam was cut off by Ciel, "All of them were buried. I was at the funeral myself." "Well isn't this just dandy!" Dean said.

"Now we have our questions." "Fire away." Ciel simply stated. "What are you? Both of you?" Dean asked. "We are both demons. But different from the type you usually 'take care of'." Ciel responded.

"How are you different?" "Hmm, the easiest way to explain this... there are two types of demons. The kind you hunt and what Sebastian and I are. The type you hunt are humans souls that have turned into demons after being in hell too long, since they are just souls they don't have their own bodies. We on the other hand are 'the old type' we can take the form of any being we want and in our true form, we are associated with a type of animal. Also most demon make deals with humans and the human's soul goes to hell. But.."

"But what?"

"But we eat their souls." Sam and Dean were stunned. "You eat their souls?!"

"Yes but the process is more complicated than these 'deals' most demons make. For us we make contracts. The human sets terms for the deal, the demons follows, and when the human's wish is fulfilled the demons eats the human's soul. Of course its the human's choice to make the contract. And we don't kiss to seal the deal. The demon puts the sign of their contract on the human. The more visible the sign the stronger the demon can watch over its prey."

Sam and Dean sat there in silence thinking _Would anyone actually do that? _ Ciel smirked. "Wait! How do you know all this?"

"Even if you are a demon your explanation was detailed." "Of course it was detailed." Ciel began to untie his eyepatch, "I made a contract with a demon."

The eyepatch fell and revealed the sign of the contract.


End file.
